Aerial vehicles may be used to facilitate a number of functions. The aerial vehicle can take various forms, whether those forms are now known or later developed. One function of the aerial vehicle may include the transportation of cargo to a destination.
During transportation, the aerial vehicle may need to communicate with manned aerial vehicles, related legacy support system entities (e.g., a manned air-traffic controller station), unmanned aerial systems (“UASs”), and/or wholly or partially computer-automated air traffic control systems.
To facilitate this communication, various communication systems may be used by the aerial vehicle. The aerial vehicle's communication system can take various forms, whether those forms are now known or later developed. One type of aerial vehicle communication system may include an autonomous communication system for the aerial vehicle.
When a communication system operates in an autonomous mode, it may be advantageous for the system to send a message to an intended recipient in response to a detected event. It may also be advantageous for the intended recipient to be able to understand the message. Further, if some messages are sent to multiple intended recipients, then it may be advantageous for each intended recipient to understand the message.
Various types of autonomous communication systems may exist for various vehicles utilized in various different environments. For instance, autonomous communication systems may exist for vehicles operating in the air, on the ground, underwater, and in space. Other examples are also possible.